S e c r e t s
by XxArisuChiixX
Summary: She's being bullied but doesn't want anyone to know. Especially the boy she likes. Will keeping quiet about it help? Or will it only make things worse?  Kutau.
1. I don't want to tell him

**I had to work on something against violence in school. I chose a fanfic ;D**

**It was hard work to translate everything from Croatian tho ^^;;**

**

* * *

**

The blonde teenage girl got thrown onto the cold wall. She fell on her knees. She didn`t want to look at the girls that were bullying her. Her bangs covered her teary amethyst eyes.

The girls left, laughing at her expence as always.

She hugged her knees and shock her head.

A red/brown haired boy saw her. He walked to her quickly and sat next to her.

«Utau...», he called her, moving the bangs from her face.

She blushed. «K-Kukai!»

«What's wrong?» he asked, ignoring her shock.

«N-Nothing», she replied, turning her head to the left and puckering her lips.

«Sure?»

«Positive.»

«Seriously?»

«I`m fine, Kukai!» she yelled

«Okay, okay.»

«Geez, you`re such a kid», she complained.

«I`m not a kid! I was just worried about you!»

She blushed. «W-Whatever...»

Silence.

She thought se might have hurt his feelings. «Sorry», she apologized.

«Don`t be. I can be a pain sometimes.»

«Sometimes?» she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He laughed.

_Being with Kukai makes all my worries go away._

They started walking back to her apartment.

Once she finished searching for her keys, she turned back to Kukai.

«Thanks for keeping me company on the bus.»

«No problem», he grinned.

«Um... well... bye»

Kukai grabbed her wrist before she could enter her apartment, making her blush.

«Tell me when something is wrong, okay?» he said.

«S-Sure, K-Kukai», she said, stuttering.

«Okay», he let go of her. «Bye.»

Utau watched him walk away.

At the stairs he turned back at her.

«I thought you were in a hurry», he said, smirking.

She blushed. «Oh, right! Bye!» she ran inside.

She slipped on the ground and took a deep breath.

_Why is my heart pounding so much? _

She looked at her wrist. She cut it when she hit that wall.

She remembered Kukai`s words: _Tell me when something is wrong, okay?_

_I don`t want to tell him. He`ll think I`m an idiot or something. That I can`t stand up to a few girls, e__ven if I can charar change whenever I want._

«Utau-chan», Eru, her angel-like chara, flew in front of her face. «You should tell him.»

«I don't want to!» she cried, sounding like a little girl

«You have to!»

«I'm not telling him, Eru!» she yelled. She lowered her voice. «I'm scared...»


	2. Unpleasant Surprises

**I wrote this before but was too lazy to sign in and upload it xD**

**It's starting to get plain morbid. I wanted to make this different. :3 (That's what happens when you watch Umineko and Higurashi .)  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Utau's amethys eyes gazed at the clock. 7:40 am.

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

«I'm gonna be so late!» she yelled

She got ready in twenty minutes. That had to be her new record.

She tripped and fell down four stairs in the hallway and accidentally smashed Eru and Iru with her school bag.

The rest of her day was just as messed up. She was almost late for school. And during lunch, a girl smashed into her so they both had to change and didn't have time to eat. At least the girl didn't blame her; she was the one apologizing the whole time.

_Today can't get any worse_, she though.

She forgot all about the history test too. She handed in a practically blank test.

She ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

Somebody pushed her on the wall. «Where do you think you're going?» a brunette asked, crossing her arms on her chest. She was alone. Her two 'puppets' couldn't make it.

Utau glared angrily at the girl. She pushed her away and continued walking towards the door.

«You did _not_ just do that», the girl got angry. She pulled her pigtail so she fell on the ground.

Utau grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it.

«Ow! It hurts!» she cried

The secretary ran to the two and seperated them.

«She broke my arm!» the brunette cried

«What is going on here?» the secretary demanded

«Utau broke my arm!» the girl repeated

«I twisted it», Utau corrected her. «And you –«

«Tsukiyomi-san, this is your last warning!» the secretary shut her up

«But...»

«Last warning!»

«Fine», she said, picking up her bag.

At home, she was lazily watching «The Shining» on TV. She didn't care how scary it is. She was just nervously tapping her nails on the remote.

_I can't stand her! Why does she even torture me like that?_

«Utau-chan», Eru flew around her.

«I should've broken her arm», she said.

Her door bell rang. She sighed and got up. When she opened the door, nobody was there.

«U-Utau-chan», Eru pointed at the doorstep.

She fell on her knees as she saw a dead cat with siccors vertically stabbed in it.

* * *

**I'm done with chapter 3. I just love to give you all cliffhangers :P  
**


	3. Fears

**Here's the next chapter :) There will be two more chapters.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Kukai ran to Utau's apartment as fast as he could. He didn't even stop to take a breath.

He gazed at the sick 'gift' on her doorstep. He took a piece of paper sticking out of the cat's stomack. It was covered in blood. «Read this», he gave Utau the note.

She looked at it and read the content of the note: «_You're next!_» She dropped the note and fell on her knees. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

Kukai hugged her tightly.

A boy with long purple hair and a petite blond-haired girl ran to the door but stopped at the sight of the massacered cat.

«That's sick», the boy said.

«N-Nagi? R-Rima?» Utau looked up at them

«Are you okay?» Rima jumped over the cat and sat next to her

«Yeah. Perfecty fine. I just got threatened!» she answered with a sarcastic tone

«Nagi-kun, go to the police!» Rima said to the boy

«On it!» he nodded and ran towards the stairs

«Why would somebody want to kill you?» Rima asked

«I don't know...»

«They're gonna have to kill _me_ first», Kukai said.

«K-Kukai...» she gazed at him

Utau couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about who sent her that dead cat. And why. Does somebody really want her gone _that_ much?

The rain was pouring, tapping her window loudly. She let out a dampened scream as the lightning lit the night sky.

She didn't want to go to school. She had a strange feeling that Charlotte, the girl she got in a fight with yesterday, was the one who wanted her dead.

When she got in her classroom everybody gazed at her. Their glares were cold.

A black-haired boy grabbed her wrist, crushing it. «I hear you tried to break Charlotte's arm.»

His grip was too tight. But she didn't let out a sound.

The boy pushed her on the wall. He grabbed one of the chairs and hit her with it.

The pain was too much for her. She put her arms in front of her face.

Another hit. And another. And another.

Her conciousness faded.


	4. A way out?

**uh... Enjoy? :3**

**

* * *

**

Her amethyst eyes gazed at Kukai. She sat up. Her arms were pulsing from the pain.

«You okay?» he asked

«I guess», she replied.

«You want to go home?»

«N-No.»

The bell rang.

«I gotta go. Bye», he left the classroom.

Her entire day was messed up again. Every free second they had, they spent on torturing her. She quietly endured with them. If she would complain, they'd just get worse. She knew that. That's why she hid her pain.

During lunch break, instead of meeting with Kukai like every day, she stayed in the hallway. Once everybody was gone, she fell on the ground and let the tears fall.

She took out a pocket knife. She placed it on her wrist.

She took a deep breath, as if deciding to pull the knife or not. She gripped it tightly.

Kukai locked his arms around her. «What... were you going to do?» he asked, taking gasps of air

«K-Kukai...» a slight blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She dropped the knife. «I...»

She calmed down and told him everything.

«Why didn't you tell me before?» he asked after she finished

«I-I was scared...»

«Dummy», he gently bumped her forehead. «You got me all worried. You could've just told me, you know.»

She blushed. «S-Sorry.»

Charlotte was waiting in front of the school, crossing her arms under her chest. The wind was messing up her hazel hair. She was soaked from the rain. She didn't care. She was waiting for one person and one person only.

Utau and Kukai appeared on the main door.

«I'm not going anywhere while it's raining this much!» she announced

«Screw the rain!» he replied, grabbing her hand

They ran to the nearest bus stop, not even minding the pouring rain.

_I should've told him earlier._

_

* * *

_**No cliffhanger ;_; **

**You'll have to wait a bit for the last chapter 'cause I need some angsty inspiration music x3  
**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey, folks 8D**

**I should probably inform you that I moved accounts. My new account is xXRainDrops :3 I hope you all continue reading and reviewing my stories.**

**I'll be writing more Umineko fanfics (and from time to time whatever floats my boat xD). There will be more stories from certain characters' points of views. And I might let my imagination run waaay too freely ('cause 15-year-old Jessica is more fun to write about *shot*). **

**um... I guess you're wondering what I'm gonna do about this fanfic ^^;; **

**First of all, a big thank you to everybody who enjoyed it (I didn't think anybody would o.e). **

**I forgot what I was going to say *fails***

**I guess this is a good enough end.*shrug***

**Bye~ **

_**.net/~xxraindrops**_


End file.
